


this place a home

by zealous_whispers_of_us



Series: Not Your Omega [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Fluff, Omega Reader, kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zealous_whispers_of_us/pseuds/zealous_whispers_of_us
Summary: She would follow Bucky anywhere he wanted to take her, she knows this now. And she knows that he feels the same, knows it deep within her bones for the first time.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Not Your Omega [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1191004
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	this place a home

**Author's Note:**

> So, I desperately tried to make this full-on smutty, but it turned out emotional. Tbh I think it happened because I need human contact, and Niall Horan’s song “Still” made me cry as I listened to it on repeat at three in the morning. Also, I miss my pets and have no idea how buying a house works.

The house was tremendously disarrayed. That was the only thought that ran through Bucky's mind when he stepped inside for the first time. Yet, not disarrayed in the traditional sense where it conjured up the images of dust, grime, and fingerprints on the windows, no. What it was, was an interior decorator's worst nightmare. There was this horrid tile flooring as far as the eye could see, for example. Generally, it looked like absolutely everything clashed. It was like everyone who owned the house before they could not decide if they wanted to keep the previous owners' ideas. It was a rambling hodgepodge of decades of confusion, and they knew that there were many renovations to be done. The realtor was surprised to hear that they even wanted to see it, let alone buy it. It had been empty for a few years at that point. Yet still, it was everything they could have hoped for. That much was obvious. The cottage had everything: bay windows in the master bedroom, a little library and reading nook, a shower big enough for two, and a breathtaking view. The forest surrounding the house was lush, green, and perfect, with a little creek running straight through their backyard and joining up with a gorgeous river.

Bucky and his omega had stumbled upon the large cottage on one of their nightly runs. She had gazed up at it with such a sweet softness in her eyes that Bucky knew immediately that he would do everything in his power to get her this house. He had to take out a mortgage and pick up some extra shifts; she had to sell some of her first editions and find a job for the first time in centuries. Eventually, they earned enough for the down payment. The place was officially _theirs._ It was theirs to do with as they pleased, to raise a family of animals, and live out the world's ending hand in hand. On move-in day, Bucky had carried his omega over the threshold.

That was a day ago. She sleeps on her back; her arm tossed over her eyes. Renovations are the farthest thing on her mind as she wakes up with a hitch of breath and a sigh. Underneath the covers, Bucky hums acknowledgment against her before he slips a finger inside her so that he can speak.

"I was beginnin' to think I wasn't doin' a good enough job," he says conversationally.

She moans with a smile on her face, her hands reaching down to knot themselves in his hair. She is still trying to fight sleep as she blinks down at her husband with heavily lidded eyes.

"Sorry, I was - _Gods, Buck, you feel so good_ \- exhausted."

"You were sleepin' like y' were dead," Bucky says, grinning. "Which, I 'spose you do anyway, huh?"

"Mm, you're not funny. Less talking, more of that tongue thing you do."

"Ya want my mouth again?" He sounds amused. "Ask me nicely, sweet thing."

She makes a frustrated noise and tugs his head up until his mouth is right where she wants it to be. He stifles a complaint that she hears loud and clear, but she can feel how much he genuinely enjoys it though their bond.

"Please alpha?" she asks.

That has the desired effect as Bucky lets out a moan of his own before attacking her pussy with renewed vigor. His mouth and fingers are eager, but he holds himself back as she struggles to rouse herself. She throws the sheets off of them both so she can watch. His edges relax in the nighttime, she decides. As gentle as he is towards her, he is still quite an intimidating presence towards others. But here in their bed underneath the light of the rising moon, Bucky is the most beautiful man she has ever seen. She cannot help but stare at him as he lies between her thighs. His eyes are closed, his dark eyelashes fluttering as he feasts on her. He responds to every sound that leaves her lips. Her back arches, and she comes, with Bucky humming against her in delight.

She tugs on his hair, and Bucky opens his eyes, his gaze softening as he sees her watching him. The look in her eyes makes him grind his hips into the bed underneath him, feeling so hard that it _hurts._

"Buck," she says, feeling like she is about to cry underneath the onslaught of sudden emotion.

They are here, and they are together. They are together in this house that they have made themselves, and she had never thought that she would get to have this. She would follow Bucky anywhere he wanted to take her, she knows this now. And she knows that he feels the same, knows it deep within her bones for the first time. No doubts are threatening to break free and make her question everything. She feels at peace. 

He pulls his mouth from her to kiss her inner thigh. She smiles, sweeping her fingers through his mussed hair.

"I love you," she whispers into the night.

"I love ya too, _Mrs._ Barnes," Bucky says. "'M so happy I met ya."

"Me too."

"Don' cry, my sweet omega. What is it?"

"I'm just finally realizing that I have you for the rest of my life," she says tremulously. "I'm ruining the mood, I know, I'm sorry."

"Shh," he shushes her kindly. "No, you aren't. This house makes it real, don't it?"

She nods, grateful that he understands and can find the words where she cannot. 

"It did for me, too," he continues. "C'n I tell ya somethin'?"

She nods again.

"When I first saw how ya looked at this place when we found it all a' those months ago, I knew I'd do anythin' to make sure that I got this house for ya. I even prayed to my ancestral gods. An' seein' you sleepin' here just now? You looked so beautiful _I_ could cry. 'S like _this is our house. 'S o_ ur house to live forever in. I open my eyes, see ya nex' to me, an' jus' think 'here we are,'" Bucky tells her.

"Here weare," she echoes. "Come here, Buck, please?"

Bucky does, slipping up her body quickly. He follows his path upward with his lips, kissing her skin and pressing his lips into her skin. She kisses him once she can reach, tasting herself on his mouth and smiling. He wipes the bloody tears from her cheeks. She sees that he has tears on his face, and she rubs them too, kissing his nose, his forehead, his cheeks, and his lips again. He tucks a hand underneath her knee and lifts her leg to fit around his waist.

"You okay?" Bucky says.

"Yeah, sorry. I got caught up." She nudges his chest. "Knot me, will you?"

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am," he says, sliding home and watching her.

She is magnificent underneath him. He sees her, understands the power she holds over him, the strength that she has just to have even survived for this long by herself. That is why it has taken her until now to realize that he will stay. It has taken him almost seven years to get her to trust him implicitly, but to her, seven years is nothing. Impatient as he is, Bucky has nevertheless learned that it takes _time_ with his omega. Little by little, he has chipped away at her, promised her that he would never leave her, and learned from her past relationships. He knows things about her that she had forgotten. He has never loved anything half as much as he loves her. Too, he knows, really _knows_ now, that she feels the same. It is in the way she lets herself shy away from the world in his arms. It is in the way she smiles, a secret smile reserved only for Bucky. It had taken this long, but the reward is _so_ worth it.

"Love you," he says, kissing her bite marks.

"I love you too," she replies, opening her eyes and finally looking at him.

Her breath hitches then, her nails digging into Bucky's back, and he reaches between them to thumb at her clit.

"Come for me, honey," he says. 

And she does, her sharp gaze locking him in place. Bucky growls in satisfaction as he follows her lead with his knot holding them together. It is one of those nights where they are tender with each other. There is usually some element of roughness between them in bed, being what they are, and keeping things exciting. Still, sometimes, they reach a silent agreement that tender is better. Bucky moves them into a more comfortable position and cradles her against his body. She kisses any part of him that she can reach. He sighs happily.

"What're we gonna do with the rest of th' rooms? D'you think we shouldn't have gotten a four-bedroom?" Bucky asks a few minutes later, once he can breathe. 

"I mean, I've always liked the thought of swanning about a big house."

"Like Dracula?"

She snorts, nipping his chest and making him yelp indignantly.

"I hate that, but yes, that's sort of what it is, I suppose," she agrees.

"'S _exactly_ what it is."

"Mean. Oh, wait, I know- we could knock the walls down and just have one huge bedroom!" she says.

"We could make a movie theater," suggests Bucky.

"We could flood them and make it into a pool."

"Or a sex dungeon."

She furrows her brow, thinking. "Is it a dungeon if it's not in the basement, though?"

"Semantics," says Bucky, brushing her concerns aside.

"We could get more animals."

This makes Bucky level her with a stern look: "If this is yer way of gettin' me to agree to a tarantula-"

"It's _not-"_

_"-_ it won't work. I can't live in a house with bugs or reptiles."

" _Technically,_ a tarantula is not a bug."

"Yer such a smart-ass, you know that? No tarantulas, 'mega. I never go all 'alpha' on ya, but I will if ya bring a goddamn spider into my house."

"They're more scared of you," she points out, grinning.

"That's bullshit," he answers, trying to be upset, but failing at it.

"I'll get you to cave eventually."

"Doubt it." 

She snickers quietly to herself, burying her face in Bucky's chest and kissing him until he cannot remember what they were talking about. He relaxes under her gentle ministrations. 

"We could get a goat," he murmurs eventually.

"I _have_ raised a goat before, but where would we get one?" she asks. "Would we steal one?"

"Nah, you c'n buy 'em online. I've been lookin.' "

"Mm, okay. Let's get a goat then."

"Really?"

"Really." She kisses Bucky because he looks so cute when he is excited. "I work in a shelter, Buck. I'd never say no to any animal that could be a pet."

"All right, let's get a goat," says Bucky, squeezing her tight. "An' I have jus' th' perfect one in mind-"


End file.
